


PROMISES Part 19

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: With the serial killer still at large, now is not the time for Lucifer to open old wounds or to begin questioning his relationship with the detective, then again, why would an immortal worry about time.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Kudos: 22





	PROMISES Part 19

Promises part 19

“Maggie Dyer, 37, single, works at the grocery store under the apartment. Cause of death, stab wound to the side of the head, that and this,” Ella held up a clear plastic evidence bag with an orange sheet of paper in it. “Second victim, kinda makes me think we do indeed have a serial killer at large. Once again no obvious signs of forced entry and once again a surprisingly bloodless crime scene.” 

“Wonderful, just what we need,” Chloe sighed, she hated all murderers but there was something particularly evil about someone who could do it over and over again, “Good work Ella. Who found the body?” Chloe looked around the small, neat apartment. It was nice, comfortable and a world away from the squalor the first victim lived in. 

“Her boss, Ron Heldon, he owns the store, when Maggie didn’t turn up for her shift this morning he came up and found the door open, he called 911 as soon as he saw the body.”

“Thanks.” Chloe touched Lucifer on the arm and motioned towards the apartment door. He nodded and followed her outside. He hadn’t spoken one word since they had arrived at the crime scene.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Lucifer?” Chloe asked as they made their way down the stairs to the foyer.

“Yes. Back to my devilish self, detective,” Lucifer pulled Chloe into a side corridor, he bent and kissed her on the lips letting his large, warm hands roam over her body before tangling his fingers in her hair. “Satisfied?” He turned and left her staring at his retreating back, knowing full well that satisfied was nowhere even in the neighbourhood of how she felt right now.

“Seriously!” Chloe hissed at Lucifer as she caught up with him on the sidewalk below the building. She tugged on the hem of her jacket and ran her palms over her hair, smoothing it down. She wrenched open the car door, climbed in and angrily slammed it shut. Lucifer got in gracefully beside her. “We are at work, Lucifer. Behave yourself.”

“Well, at least I didn’t leave you with DNA on your shirt, detective,” Lucifer pulled his seatbelt around his body and snapped it into place. “Sorry, that was unfair,” He reached out and took Chloe’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Perhaps the worst aspect of an immortal life is an immortal memory.”

“Perhaps it is,” Chloe pulled her hand away and reached for the steering wheel. “I think we both made mistakes where Pierce was concerned, maybe this is a talk for another time, okay?”

“Agreed, detective.” Lucifer closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat, they travelled back to the precinct in silence.   
\--0--

“So, what do you think, Doctor?” Lucifer sat back on the sofa and took out his flask.

“I’m more interested in what you think, Lucifer. Why do you think you felt the need to bring up Chloe’s relationship with Pierce again?” Linda poured herself a glass of water and waited for Lucifer to respond, experience told her it might take a while and she was right. After a few minutes of silence, she prompted, “Lucifer?”

“I don’t know, Doctor, isn’t that what I pay you for?” 

“Apart from this incident, how are things going between the two of you? It’s been quite a while now, I would hazard a guess this is the longest relationship you have ever been in.” Linda knew that Lucifer wasn’t her typical client but she wasn’t about to do more than point him in the right direction, that would be unethical.

“Good. Things are good. Perfect. Normal.” Lucifer emptied his flask and reached for his spare. 

“That’s good. Isn’t it, Lucifer?” 

“Yes, of course. It’s just that normal isn’t really normal for me. I don’t see the world the same way you do, I’m not human, I never have been and I never will be,” Lucifer took another swig of whisky, making a mental note to purchase a third, possibly fourth, flask as soon as he had the chance. “For the past few weeks, I’ve had the oddest feeling.”

“Go on.” Linda pressed after another long pause.

“I feel like I’m acting a part, the part she expects me to play.” Lucifer drained the last of the whisky.

“She? You mean Chloe?” Linda got up and poured Lucifer a drink from her personal supply and handed him the glass. She had started keeping a bottle of good whisky in her cupboard shortly after taking The Devil as a client, she had benefited from its soothing taste herself on more than one occasion.

“Thank you,” Lucifer accepted the glass Linda offered him. “Yes. I mean the detective.” 

“What makes you think Chloe wants you to play a part? She accepted you, fell in love with you, just the way you are, why should she want you to change?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe I’m not enough for her the way I am.”

Linda was so shocked to hear Lucifer’s words, that for the longest time she was lost for words of her own. For Lucifer to even think that he might not be enough for anyone was astounding. To think it of someone who knew him as well as Chloe did, someone who had seen all of him, was almost unbelievable. “I don’t think that’s true, Lucifer. I’m pretty sure you are more than enough for anyone!”

“Well, you would know, doctor.” Lucifer gave Linda a self-satisfied grin and relaxed back into the well-stuffed sofa.

“Yes, well, I guess so.” Linda felt her face flame but at least Lucifer was talking more like himself. Narcissism wasn’t something that could be cured after all. 

“I just keep expecting something…” Lucifer trailed off and put his glass down on the small table in front of him.

“Something?” Linda pressed him to continue.

“Something to go wrong.” Lucifer finally admitted. 

“Why would you think that? Has Chloe given you any indication that she’s unhappy or dissatisfied in some way?”

“No. She seems happy. Exasperated with me at times but that’s normal for us. I can be exasperating as you also know.” 

“True,” Linda got up, crossed the room and picked up the bottle before returning and topping up Lucifer’s glass. “From everything you’ve said I have to conclude that your relationship is doing just fine, Lucifer.”

“Maybe but for one major problem,” Lucifer picked up his glass and took a large swig.

“What problem?”

“Chloe can spend the rest of her life with me but then what? What do I do after she’s gone?” Lucifer sat back and closed his eyes. “She’ll end up in The Silver City and even if dad does let me back in, it isn’t somewhere I see myself spending eternity.” Even with the detective at his side, spending an eternity in heaven sounded like hell to Lucifer, he could think of nothing worse. His dad’s recent attempt to make him yearn for his former life had only succeeded in strengthening his resolve never to return to it permanently. 

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” Linda could think of nothing more to say to him, no words of comfort came to her, his problem was unique and she was unable to think of a solution. “I do think you need to discuss this with Chloe.”

“I will, doctor when the time and the place are right.”   
\--0--

“There you are,” Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s arm and turned him around to face the stairs again. “We’ve had a break in the case, a new witness has come forward I was just on my way to speak to her, come on.”

Once inside the elevator on the way to the precinct car lot, Chloe turned to Lucifer and asked. “Where were you?”

“I had an appointment with Linda, detective.”

“Oh, okay. I thought that was on Friday?”

“She managed to fit me in today. I wanted to talk to her about something.”

“Is there anything wrong?” Chloe reached for his hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

“No. Not really I just wanted to talk a few things through.” Lucifer brought Chloe’s hand to his lips and kissed it. 

The doors opened and for a moment they simply stood together, only moving to exit the elevator when the doors started to close again.

“So, this is where the new witness ‘lives’?” Lucifer followed Chloe down the alleyway towards a pile of cardboard stacked against the wall of a building.

“Yes,” Chloe stood in front of the cardboard and knocked on the wall at the side. “Hello?” 

Lucifer looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Just as he was about to say something a pile of clothes dumped on the floor moved and a woman emerged, blinking into the harsh sunlight. He jumped back and stood behind Chloe, pushing her towards the witness. 

“I’m Detective Decker and this is my partner. I understand you have some new information regarding the murder of the lady who lived across the street?” Chloe took out her notepad and tried to concentrate on finding her pen and not the horrendous smell currently assaulting her senses.

“Yes. I saw it, the bastard that did it. She was a real nice lady she didn’t deserve to go like that. She gave me food, just stuff they were going to throw out because of the dates that type of thing. She didn’t steal it, she was a good woman with a good heart.”

“I’m sure she was and we are going to do our best to find out who killed her. What can you tell us about last night?” Chloe prepared to take notes.

“I saw a man come out the side door the one that leads upstairs. Tall and thin, he was wiping his hands on his pants, over and over like he couldn’t get them clean. He walked off that way and I didn’t see him again.”

“What time was that?” 

“Nighttime.”

“Can you be a little more specific?” 

“No. My Rolex broke just yesterday and I haven’t had the time to send my butler out to get it fixed yet,” The woman nodded across the street towards the store, “It wasn’t that long after they closed, maybe an hour.”

“Okay, thank you. If you think of anything else please ring me.” Chloe gave the woman one of her cards. 

“I’ll need money to ring.” She held out her hand towards Chloe.

Lucifer stepped forward and pressed something into the woman’s outstretched palm. “Get yourself a room for the night and take a bath, order some food. A change of clothes would be good too.” He pulled his hand away, took out his pocket square and wiped his hands on it.

“That was nice of you,” Chloe said as they walked back to the car.

“Yes, well, don’t tell anyone, detective. I don’t want to ruin my devilish reputation,” Lucifer held the door open for Chloe then walked around and got in the passenger side. “Why didn’t the security camera outside the store pick up our tall, thin murderer?”

“Apparently, it stopped working yesterday morning.” 

“How convenient,” Lucifer took out his flask and raised it to his lips. “Are we going back to the precinct or going home?”

“Home. I have to be there for Trixie tonight.”

“Can you drop me at Lux on the way?”

“Yes, sure. Do you need to pick up something?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Chloe turned the key and set off down the road. She stole a sideways glance at Lucifer, his head was turned away from her and he had his eyes closed. Maybe he was still healing after he fell from the railings and needed some time away from her. She should give him space and not question him further. “Are you coming over later?” Yes, Decker give him space and don’t ask questions!

“Yes. Later.” Lucifer opened his eyes and turned to smile at her. He had a surprise to plan and needed some alone time. 

Chloe dropped him outside the building, “I’ll see you later at home”. She waved to him as he walked through the front door and into Lux.


End file.
